Sunshine and Superman
by GrabeelGirl2
Summary: He loves his best friend. Does she love him back? Lashley Fluff! 2008; GRABEELGIRL2.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I don't own any famous people, movies, or songs from movies. However, I wish I owned Lucas Grabeel. (:

* * *

They walked through the park together, just like they did every Friday afternoon. Since High School Musical, they became best friends and each day after filming, they would hang out for hours. They told each other anything and everything, and they loved each others company. The two friends had a spot where they'd sit and watch the sunset on a hill with a cherry tree. 

"Ashley..." the boy started when they stood under the tree. Her brown eyes met his crystal blue ones and he knew he had to tell her. "Ashley, I love you. I think I love you more than a best friend." he nervously said as he swept a piece of hair away from her face. He slid his hand gently down her arm and held her hand.

She smiled at him "Aw, Lucas! I love you too - more than a best friend." she giggled as she reached for his other hand to hold. He laughed and blushed as he released her hands and hugged her. She snuggled into his arms, and he held her close. 

After hugging for what seemed like forever, they looked at each other and Lucas gently tilted her chin up towards him. 

As they were about to lean in, Ashley said "Good Morning Los Angeles! It's Monday, 6AM and it's very cloudy!" 

Lucas was puzzled and asked "Ashley? Are you okay?" 

She just continued "It will be a lovely day, about 80 degrees. The only downside? It's very cloudy." She smiled. Suddenly, Lucas' eyes jolted open. He looked around and found himself in his bedroom, and not with his best friend. 

"Damn." he said as he ran a tired hand through his tousled hair. He shut his alarm clock off and got out of bed. Lucas went into the bathroom and threw his pajamas on the floor. After a few minutes of being in the hot shower, he began to sing. 

"It's hard to believe, that I couldn't see... That you were always there beside me. Thought I was alone with no one to hold, but you were always right beside me." His tenor voice echoed throughout the bathroom. As he sang, the thought about Ashley singing her part along with him. 

He got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his lower half, and draped another one around his shoulders. The clock next to his bed read 6:30, which meant he had a half hour to get ready. 

After rummaging through his messy dresser drawers, he found a black tee-shirt with khaki jeans. **(A/N: This is the same outfit Lucas wore while doing the "Bop To the Top" dance-along.) **He brushed his hair and looked at the clock. It was 6:45, which was good, because it only took him 15 minutes to get to the studio anyway. 

Lucas got into his car, and pulled into the parking lot at exactly 7:00. He hurriedly got out and fast-walked into the building. When he opened the door, he saws, Vanessa, Corbin, Monique and his best friend, Ashley. His heart skipped a beat as she warmly smiled at him. 

Kenny, the director greeted him as he came through the door. "Hello Lucas! How's everything?" 

"It's all good, Kenny. Yourself?" Lucas politely said as he sat down next to Ashley on the couch. 

"Good thanks. Now that everyone is here, I have some news for you guys. Since the ratings for High School Musical were so great... we're going to take things to the next level!" 

\/p

**Author's Note:** Oh! A bit of a cliffhanger? I think so! Please review, because the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update. Thanks guys. 

**One more thing:** This is my first fanfic, so I'm sorry I'm a bit of a Noob with this. Haha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I do not own anything. However, I wish I owned Lucas Grabeel. (:

* * *

Everyone in the room stared at Kenny as he took a dramatic pause. Their eyes never left him as they waited for him to speak again.

"We're going to make a dance-along episode! That means, we'll take a couple of dances from the movie, and teach the kids all over the world how to do them step by step. It will air on Disney in about a month, so we've got a lot of work to do. What do you guys say?" Kenny excitedly said.

Smiles filled the room as well as "A dance-along?" "That's great!" "I'm so excited!"

"I'll take that as a yes." Kenny laughed as the group continued talking about the plans.

Throughout the meeting, Kenny talked about rehearsal dates, dances they'd teach and just about the upcoming episode in general. He also took some comments and such from the "team" and at 9:00 everyone left – except Lucas and Ashley. They stayed behind in the parking lot to talk about what they were going to do for the day.

"Lucas, what do you want to do?" Ashley asked.

"Ash, it's completely up to you. I picked last time." Lucas said.

Ashley thought for a minute before saying "I want to go swimming!"

"Alright," Lucas started, "where are you going to get the pool?"

"My aunt has an in-ground pool at her house. I'll call her and see if we can use it for the day." she said as she was taking her cell phone out of her pink tote bag.

"Hey Auntie," Ashley started "Are you doing anything today? Oh, you are? For how long? That's cool! Would you mind if my best friend Lucas and I used the pool for the day? Thanks so much! Love you!" Ashley squealed the last part, making Lucas smile.

"Okay then, I have to go to my house to get my bathing suit, and I'm guessing you have to do the same?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, so I'll meet you at your house – its closer to my aunt's house than mine is." Ashley said as she turned to go to her car.

"Sounds good Ash. See you there!" Lucas waved and opened the door to his car.

When he got home, he found his bathing suit and put it on. He also wore a white tee shirt, and grabbed a towel for himself. Just as he was finishing getting ready, he saw Ashley's car pull into his driveway.

"Hey Ashley!" Lucas exclaimed to her as she got out of her car.

"Hey Luc! I figured it'd be easier to go in one car, rather than waste gas by taking two. Is that alright?"

"Of course. Would you like to come with me in my car?" Lucas asked.

"Definitely" she said, going over to the passenger side door.

While they were in the car, they listened to music on 1055 JYY. They weren't really paying attention; they spent most of their time talking. A familiar song came on the radio, which made them stop, and their jaws dropped.

_I believe in dreamin'  
Shooting' for the stars  
Baby to be number one  
You've got to raise the bar  
Kicki' and a scratchin'  
Grindin' out my best  
Anything it takes  
To climb the ladder of success _

"Oh my god. It's everywhere!" Lucas said, making Ashley laugh.

"I know!" She agreed. They began talking about their memories about filming the popular Disney Channel movie.

"Remember when we were doing the All in This Together scene, and you called me Superman?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, of course I do." Ashley said.

"Well, why Superman?" Lucas questioned.

"When you jumped off of the bleachers, you looked like Superman – getting ready to save someone. Remember the day before that, when we were filming Bop to the Top?" Ashley started.

"Yes, you fell and almost broke your ankle in those high heels." Lucas said, still not getting where this was going.

"Well, you were the first person to come running over. You're the one who helped me up, and gave me a hug. When you jumped off the bleachers like Superman, it looked like you were about to save someone else in need." Ashley stated. "It's stupid, isn't it?" She blushed.

"Not at all. I love any nickname you've given me." Lucas said, making Ashley blush even more.

There was a little bit of a silence, which was broken when Ashley pointed out "See that yellow house? That's my aunt's. You can park in the driveway."

Lucas did just that and Ashley led him to the backyard, where a beautiful deck was constructed, along with many lounge chairs. She put her things down on a chair, modeling that Lucas should do the same. She smiled at him and grabbed his hand, which made butterflies in his stomach. They walked over to the steps of the pool, and they began to walk in the shallow water together.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Not much of an interesting chapter, huh? Eh, they will get better – I promise! Please review, and I will update faster!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** I do not anything. However, I wish I owned Lucas Grabeel. (:

They walked hand in hand into the cool water until they were each wet up to their waists. Ashley took a hair tie and put her hair up into a high bun to prevent it from getting wet. She took her best friend once more by the hand, and led him to the built in bench on the side of the pool. 

"It's chilly!" Ashley shivered as she sat in the water, which was now coming up to her chest. 

"It's not cold if you move around." Lucas stated, grabbing her waist and pulling her up from her seated position. �Of course, she let him. 

He led her to the 9 foot deep side of the pool, and asked "Are you ready?" 

Ashley nodded and dove under the water, and Lucas followed. They came up near the diving board and decided to jump off of it. Lucas swam over to the ladder, and hopped out, revealing his toned, slender body to Ashley. She never really looked at Lucas before, she new he was attractive, but never noticed how amazing he looked! His pale skin looked adorable, especially near his dark blue swimming shorts. He warned her to move over to the side of the pool, and when she did, he jumped and did a flip into the water. 

Ashley clapped and squealed "My turn!" as she hopped out of the pool. Lucas was having similar thoughts when he saw Ashley. Stunning! He thought to himself.� She had beautifully tanned skin, and she was wearing a pretty light blue bikini which complemented her skin very well. He caught himself staring, so he quickly snapped out of it only to see her staring at him with a questioning look. 

"I said 'Watch out, Luc!' So I suggest you move, or else I'm going to land right on top of you!" Ashley giggled. He listened, and swam a little further from the diving board area. He watched her jump and spin in the air, and gracefully land in the water. 

"Amazing!" Lucas laughed as she swam over near him. 

"It's really gloomy out here. I mean, the sun isn't even out!" Ashley sighed as they sat over on the underwater bench again. 

"I know, my alarm clock told me it wouldn't be a sunny day." Lucas blushed as he thought about his dream this morning. 

Ashley caught him blushing and laughed. "You're a sillyhead." 

"Maybe I am - what's it to ya?" Lucas cockily said, making Ashley laugh harder. Pretty soon, Ashley stopped giggling, and they both sat next to each other – lost in thought. For a few minutes, everything was peaceful, until Ashley broke the silence. 

"Hey Lucas, watch out!" Ashley screamed, as she splashed him, making him almost choke on the water. He wasn't expecting it, which was part of the reason Ashley laughed so hard. She also laughed because he was so cute, especially when he looked shocked, just before she started splashing. 

"Tisdale, you're going to pay!" Lucas yelled, splashing Ashley with as much water as he could. It turned out to be an all out water war, until both of them were struggling to catch their breaths from laughing and splashing so much. 

They were kind of cold, so they both got out and wrapped themselves in their towels. They sat next to each other in the lounge chairs, and began talking about the dance-along plans. 

"I'm really excited for this." Lucas said "I think it'll be a lot of fun." 

"Of course it will be!" Ashley exclaimed as she was getting up "Would you like a drink and something to eat?" 

Lucas nodded and stood up. As Ashley began to walk away she tripped on her towel as Lucas' strong arms caught her before she hit the pavement. 

"Thanks Superman." Ashley said, making Lucas turn red. 

"No problem, Sunshine." Lucas replied, making both of them turn many shades of red. 

* * *

**Author's Note:** Aw, he called her Sunshine. Find out why in the next chapter. Please review! (: 


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** I own nothing. I wish I owned Lucas though. (:

* * *

With red faces, the two blondes walked into the kitchen, hand in hand. The kitchen was mostly white, with granite countertops, and all of the appliances were silver. Lucas sat on the kitchen bar, which was across from the kitchen sink. He sat and just stared out the window, and wondered why today had to be so gloomy. Luc was in a trance when he heard his blonde best friend trying to get his attention, so he quickly snapped out of it.

"What, Ash?" Lucas sputtered, finally coming back to reality.

"I said 'Do you want a grilled cheese and pizza goldfish?'" Ashley said, laughing.

"Sure, Ashley – I'll help you." He stated while getting up and walking over to Ashley, who was now looking out the same window that Lucas was before.

"It's so depressing outside…" Ashley sighed, with her elbow on the counter, her chin in her hand. 

"I know," Lucas started "are you having fun, Ash?"

"Why wouldn't I be having fun? I'm here with you – my favorite person in the whole wide word!" Ashley smiled. Lucas bit his lip and flashed one of his signature smiles at his best friend. He grabbed her hand, and pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around him, and placed her head on his shoulder. He leaned against the kitchen counter, and ran one of his pale hands through her blonde hair. She sighed tickled his side, making him smile even more. Lucas stopped playing with her hair and tickled her waist, making both of them laugh hysterically. They were having a lot of fun, until their moment was ruined by Ashley's cellphone ringing.

_I can't take my eyes off of you _

_I know you feel the same way too, _

_Yeah _

_I can't take my eyes off of you _

_All it took was one look _

_for a dream come true_

"Hold on a second Lucas" Ashley said, pulling out her cellphone. 

"Hello? Hey Jared! No, really? Aw, thanks Jared. You're cute too!" Ashley blushed wildly, as Lucas' heart sank from in front of her. His smile quickly faded, although he tried not to show it. Ashley happily squealed and said goodbye just before she shut her purple sidekick.

"Lucas!" She squealed once again "Jared told me he liked me!" She clapped her hands and bounced.

"Congratulations Ashley." Lucas flatly said which made Ashley's smile fade.

"Aren't you happy for me Lucas?" she pouted, scared that her best friend – the first person she told – wouldn't approve.

"I am happy for you. Jared is a lucky guy to have an amazing girl like you." Lucas said, putting on a happy face for his friend, so she could still be excited. The truth was, his heart was shattering with every word Ashley said – but he couldn't show it to her.

"Thanks Lukey! Do you want to make lunch now?" she said, being even happier than she was before. 

"Sure. Let's start with the grilled cheeses." Lucas said, trying to cheer himself up for Ashley. She skipped over to the refrigerator and took the butter and cheese out from the door. 

"The bread is in that drawer below the cutting board, and the pans are in the drawer to the right of the sink." Ashley instructed as she set the grilled cheese ingredients on the counter. Lucas went through the drawers, which was weird because he didn't even know who lived in the house. He only knew that it was Ashley's aunt, and that she was a neat freak. Everything in the kitchen was so easy to find, it made Lucas' kitchen look like a pigsty. 

They fried up the bread with the butter and cheese in place, while the pizza flavored goldfish crackers sat on a plate on the counter. As they were eating lunch, they chatted about High School Musical, and how they were going to be having another meeting later on this week. 

When they were done, Ashley looked at the clock and gasped. "Lucas! It's already 4:00! I thought we were going to have enough time for another dip in the pool, but I have an appointment at 4:30. Would you mind leaving now with me?" 

"Not at all." Lucas said as he threw his plate and napkin into the trashcan. They grabbed their things from outside, locked up the house, and got into Lucas' red Hyundai Elantra. **(A/N: We used to have that car, same color too. Haha, it's cute.)**

The car ride was really quiet, neither of them really knew what to say. When they arrived at Lucas' house, Ashley hopped out and ran around the car to the driver's side door. She ran and practically threw herself into Lucas' arms. 

"Thank you so much for being happy for me Lucas" Ashley whispered.

"No problem, Ashley. Drive safe." He said, releasing her rather quickly. He wanted no more than to hold her in his arms forever, and tell her that he loved her. However, Lucas knew that Ashley was falling for Jared, and that they were only friends, so he didn't.

After she left, he walked back into his house, and plopped on the couch in the livingroom, with his head in his hands. _"Why didn't I tell her first?"_ was all he could think about.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ah, here comes the drama. (: Please rate and review. You're going to see some new people in the next chapter. 


End file.
